Tam
by brionylover
Summary: Tom and Sam are happy together but will a new event change their lives for the better or the worse...
1. Chapter 1

Sam awoke from a deep sleep to find Tom snoring, she suddenly felt sick and ran to the toilet, vomiting. A few moments later Tom ran into the bathroom,  
"Sam, are you Ok?" Tom said worriedly.  
"Yeah I th..." Sam began before she started vomiting once more. Tom held her hair back as she retched.  
"Do you want anything?, water, breakfast..." Tom asked.  
"I'll be down in about ten minutes." Sam replied  
"Ok" Tom said before walking downstairs to prepare scrambled eggs. He emptied the egg whites into a bowl then put the yolk into a small pan.  
"Smells good!" Sam told him, smiling.  
"What do you want to do today, we've both got a day off." Tom said, smiling back at his girlfriend.  
"How about a cosy day in, we could watch a film, snuggle up in bed, just be lazy." Sam replied trying to think of more things to do.  
"Just my kind of day, but it's not like you to want to be lazy." Tom said.  
"We'll I'm kinda' tired." Sam replied.  
"You're really not yourself today," Tom told her, " maybe you're coming down with something. We could go up to the E.D., get one of the doctors to check you out."  
"Tom I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sam said, she knew it was just Tom caring and she wasn't feeling great. Then a thought struck her. "I'm just going to the toilet Tom." Sam said hurriedly before running upstairs.  
"Don't be too long or your breakfast will go cold." Tom called up after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rummaged through the cupboards in the bathroom. Finally she found what she was looking for. She opened the box and took out one of the small white sticks. She peed on the small object, she waited until finally the result came through... She was pregnant. She sat down on the toilet and took a few deep breaths. Sam was absolutely terrified. She always wanted children just not this soon, she had only been with Tom six months.  
"Sam," Tom called up the stairs " are you Ok?" Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.  
" I'll be down in a sec'." Sam replied. She didn't know wether to tell Tom or not. She opened the bathroom door and walked quickly down the stairs. "Tom I've got something to tell you," Sam said timidly, she knew Tom wanted children but she wasn't sure if she did. "Tom, I'm pregnant." A smile swept across Tom's face, he was lost for words, then he saw the tears inSam's eyes.  
"Sam what's the matter?" He asked sympathetically.  
"I'm really nervous, I don't know wether I want to have a child yet." Sam said sadly. Tom's smile soon turned into a frown, he hugged Sam.  
"Don't worry it's all going to be alright." He said. And he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom gave Sam a warming cup of coffee. Sam clutched the mug and looked into her boyfriend's eye's.  
"I love you and that's all that matters." Tom said trying to make Sam feel better.  
"I love you too." Sam replied truthfully, "I'm just scared."  
They drank deeply from their mugs. All Sam could think about was all the complications and dangers of pregnancy preeclampsia, still borns, and every other little thing. She knew they were rare but they had to happen to someone.  
"What if something goes wrong, what if the baby dies." Sam said sadly to Tom.  
"That's not going to happen." Tom replied comforting Sam with a kiss.  
"How do you know?!" Sam replied. "What if something does go wrong? What if the baby dies? What if I die?"  
Tom kissed her, lightly at first until they got deeper and more passionate.  
"That feels better." She said before returning to Tom's lips and once more they shared a kiss.  
Finally they broke away.  
"Let's go have a scan and that will make you feel a lot better." Tom said, comforting her.  
"It won't help if something's wrong." Sam said stubbornly.


	4. Chapter 4

LATER THAT DAY...  
"Hello, please can you roll up your top," the midwife said to Sam, "now this is going to be cold." The midwife applied the clear gel to Sam's tummy and began swirling the scanner round before leaving it in one place just above her belly button. A small mass appeared on the screen.  
"Congratulations, it looks perfectly healthy. I estimate you're about 6 weeks along." The midwife informed them. Sam let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled at the screen.  
"I told you it would be fine." Tom told Sam happily.  
"Well something could have been wrong" Sam said sulkily  
"Come on let's go home." Tom said kindly.  
They walked out of the door and got into Tom's golf. They drove home in silence. They didn't need to talk. They knew they'd have plenty of time to plan once they got home.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need a new house this one is not big enough for three people." Sam said to Tom.  
"Yeah we do, we need at least three bedrooms and this house has only got one."  
Tom continued. They spent three hours searching the web until they found the perfect house; four bedrooms, two bathrooms, two reception rooms, a study, a big garden, a huge kitchen/lounge/dining room and it was situated a five minute walk away from a primary school, ten minutes walk away from a secondary school and opposite a nursery. It was perfect.  
They went to visit their dream home at five o clock. They bought it on the spot.

Two weeks later the removals van drew up outside Sam's small house. The removal men began shifting Sam's old furniture and placing into the massive van. Three hours later all Tom and Sam's belongings were safely put in the removal van and slowly moving along the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally they had placed all their furniture safely in its rightful place. All the rooms had already been decorated so they sat down at the dining table and began eating their takeaway curries.  
"Mmmmm this is delicious." Sam said wolfing down rice by the bucketful.  
"How can you eat rice by itself?" Tom asked her.  
"I have no idea." Sam replied. She knew she was craving. Why else would she eating rice by itself.  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
Sam woke up to her the sound of her boyfriend snoring. At first she was unsure where she was and then she remembered that they moved house the day before. She took in her surroundings. Then Tom woke up.  
"Morning sleepy head." Sam said happily as Tom rose, his hair sticking up in funny angles.  
"Uh, we're going to be late for work if we don't hurry up." Tom grumbled before getting up and going downstairs to prepare breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later they were on their way to Holby City ED. They were soon getting changed into their scrubs.  
"Sorry we're late." Sam and Tom mumbled to Zoe.  
"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, OK?!" Zoe replied sternly. They soon began working.  
It was a fairly quiet day with only a couple of serious casualties. Sam and Tom had only ten minutes left of their ten hour shift when the red telephone rang.  
"Bus overturned, twelve walking casualties, three head traumas" A voice spoke into Sam's ear.  
"ETA?" Sam questioned.  
"Approximately six minutes." The voice replied  
"Thank you" Sam said quickly before replacing the phone on it's holder.  
"OK we've got a bus overturned, twelve walking wounded, three head traumas, ETA six mins." Sam told the team.  
"Right, Sam, Ash and I will be in resus. Tom, Lily you can do cubicles."  
"Ok" the ED staff chorused before preparing for their duties.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night...  
"Here you go beautiful" Tom said placing down a bowl of spaghetti and kissing Sam lightly on the cheek.  
"Thank you Doctor Kent," Sam said "I didn't know you could cook." Sam comment however was valid as she spat her first mouthful out in disgust. "Ughh, that's disgusting!," Sam said in disgust "How can you cook something that's that revolting?!"  
"Takeaway?" Tom said, laughing.  
"Definitely." Sam replied. They picked up a Chinese and ordered their food, then they snuggled down on the sofa together.  
The takeaway delivery boy had to ring the doorbell three times before Sam finally heard it and got up to take their dinner off the Chinese teenager.  
They were soon tucking into their dinner when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it." Tom said, hurrying to the phone,"Hello."  
"Is Sam Nichols there?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Who is this?" Tom replied.  
"Dylan, Dylan Keogh."  
"Who is it Tommy." Sam asked her boyfriend.  
"It's Dylan." Tom replied


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam, I don't want you going out with Tom. Why is he at your house?" Dylan said in his usual grumpy manner.  
"Dylan, Me and Tom live together," Sam replied, "anyway why does it matter to you, we haven't seen each-other in over a year."  
"I miss you Sam." Dylan blurt out.  
"Well I don't!" Sam said angrily before slamming the phone down.  
"Honestly, We don't see each other for a year and then he expects me to move in with him." Sam complained.  
"He wants you to move in with him." Tom said surprised.  
"Let's just forget about him." Sam said before slumping down on the sofa.  
The next day...  
Sam woke up and remembered the events of the night before and almost straight away Tom woke up and kissed her forehead.  
"What's the matter Sammy." Tom asked worriedly.  
"I think I should call Dylan back." Sam replied  
"Why?" Tom asked.  
"I just want to tell him that I don't love him." Sam said


	10. Chapter 10

"You're pregnant." Dylan said, shocked.  
"Yes and I want to tell you that there is no way that I want to move in with you and I am definitely not breaking up with Tom," Sam said huffily, "Goodbye."  
"Sam..." Dylan began before he was cut off and all he could hear was a long beep.  
Later that day...  
Sam and Tom were walking out of the ED when Dylan walked in front of them and stopped.  
"Sam, come with me." Dylan said sternly before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from her boyfriend. Sam soon managed to work her arm out of Dylan's firm grip and cried into Tom's chest.  
"Sam, are you hurt?" Tom asked. Sam revealed red finger marks on her wrist. Then Zoe walked out of the ED.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on here," Zoe asked "Dylan why are you here."  
"Oh, no reason." Dylan lied.  
"Sam are you all right?" Zoe asked running over to her, "Who did this?"  
"Dylan." Sam mumbled before bursting into tears and burying her self even further into Tom's chest.  
"Dylan, if you do anything like this again the police are getting involved. So stay away from Sam." Zoe told him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Tom were lying on the sofa together when they heard a knock at rhe door.  
"I'll get it." Tom said before making his way to the door. He opened it and Dylan barged past him and grabbed Sam once again.  
"Tom," Sam screamed, "call the police." Dylan was dragging her up the stairs, bruising her all over. Dylan took her into Sam and Tom's bedroom before tying her to the bed and undressing her. Once Sam was naked he began undressing himself. Dylan had locked the door so all Tom could do was wait for the police.  
"Tom," Sam cried, "he's raping me." Then the police arrived. Tom opened the door and explained what was happening. The policeman barged open the door and arrested Dylan on the spot. Sam was untied from the bed and got changed back into her clothes.  
"Why would he do that." Sam cried.  
"I don't know sweetie." Tom replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Four weeks later...  
Sam and Tom were emerging from court. They had won the case. Sam was happy about it but was upset aswell. She didn't want Dylan to go to jail but she knew it was the right thing.  
"C'mon then Sam, let's go for your scan." Tom said.  
"Ok" Sam replied. She was feeling a bit sick.  
" Hello can you roll up your top please." The midwife asked. Sam rolled up her top and watched the splodge appear on the screen.  
"Isn't there meant to be a heartbeat?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"One second I'm just getting the doctor." The midwife said before disappearing out the door.  
Sam could only cry. The baby had no heartbeat. It was dead. She had had a miscarriage.  
A week later...  
Tom was looking for Sam. She wasn't in resus. She wasn't in cubicles. She wasn't in CDU. she wasn't in x-ray or CT. she wasn't in the staff room. Nobody knew where she was. Then a women came out of the toilets.  
"Excuse me I think there's someone crying in one of the toilets." A short, fat lady said. Tom immediately knew it was Sam. Luckily the toilets were empty apart from Sam so Tom walked in to comfort her.  
"Sammy, what's the matter." Tom asked worriedly.  
"Why does it have to happen to me" Sam said, "why me"...


	13. Chapter 13

"Sam, how would you like to go on holiday tomorrow?" Tom asked.  
"it depends." Sam replied.  
"What about if I told you we were climbing a mountain?" Tom said.  
"Definitely." Sam said, excitement filling her up.  
"you better pack then." Tom told her. Sam ran upstairs and found the biggest suitcase she could find and stuffed it full of everything she would need, underwear, clothes, gloves and lots more.  
"I've finished packing." She called down the stairs.  
"Ok" Tom called back.  
The next day  
"Sam, wake up!" Tom said trying to arouse Sam from her deep sleep.  
"What." Sam mumbled sleepily.  
"Wake up, the taxi is going to be here in half an hour." Tom replied to his sleepy girlfriend. Sam immediately shot up from bed and got dressed. "I'll go and make some breakfast." Tom said and went downstairs. Five minutes later Sam appeared and began wolfing down a bowl of cereal.


End file.
